


Home again

by Trashy_McTrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_McTrash/pseuds/Trashy_McTrash
Summary: Jackson might not always have been a man of his word but for Danny he would be.





	Home again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. Any criticism would be appreciated.

Jackson sat on the plane staring down at his shoes, willing his palms to stop sweating and his stomach to stop doing flips. Beacon Hill was his destination and he was hoping to make it back in time to see Danny graduate, after all he made a promise and he was gonna see it through. They were sixteen when Danny made him promise to be there with him when they graduate. Sitting on the swing of a park at midday, high school only a day away, Danny looked him in the eyes and made him promise to be there when he graduated and Jackson had already hurt his best friend enough and wasn’t going to let him down again. The plane wasn’t going fast enough for Jacksons liking and despite the enjoyment he got out of reminiscing over his friendship he couldn’t help but worry about what it would be like when he showed to the graduation, would Danny still want him there. What if Danny had moved on from their friendship? What if Danny had forgotten all about the promise? The worry was killing Jackson but for now this situation was out of his hands, so he sat back and waited for the plane to land. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny sat with Stiles, Scott and Lydia hands shaking and thoughts racing at a million miles an hour. The one thought that wouldn’t leave him alone was the question of Jackson, more specifically did he remember his promise. Jackson had made him promise to be there when he graduated and now his graduation was only half an hour away and no one had seen Jackson, not that this surprised him it just kinda hurt him, after all he loved Jackson and had always pictured him being here even if they were just friends. The ceremony was starting and Danny looked out on the crowed only to be disappointed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
(Jackson’s P.O.V) 

“Damn it, move!” I yelled at the stranger standing in the doorway of the hall where the school was holding its graduation. I was late, it was almost over and I couldn’t see Danny anywhere. The stranger stepped aside and there he was, Danny up on stage holding his graduation certificate with a great big smile on his face making him radiate joy. I stood frozen as he moved off the stage, I wanted to run. He probably doesn’t even remember that dumb promise. I turned to leave, “What the hell do you think you’re doing you damn idiot?” was growled by the one and only Derek Hale. “ I- I was just leaving.” I stated. “No you’re not, you smell like a kicked puppy, you and the guy that hacked that phone for Stiles both just smell of misery. Go fix it Jackson.” He all but threatened and as much as I hate admitting it Derek was right so I ran as human like as I could toward Danny but he was lost in the crowd. I walked around hopelessly trying to catch his sent, nothing. I was about to leave and then, it was like being hit in the face by the most intoxicating smell, I followed it. I pushed through the crowd of students, I needed to find the owner of the smell. And there he was, Danny. He was standing too close to Stiles and Scott for my liking. I walked up behind him as quietly as not to startle him but that all went down the drain as soon as Stiles opened his mouth. “Jackson?” and with that Danny turned around, tear stains streaking his face. “You c- came?” the surprise in his voice killed me, he didn’t think I’d keep my promise? “Yeah, I did.” his smile made everything bad in the world disappear, so I did something I’ve never done in public, I hugged him. I hugged Danny as tight as I could without hurting him and I didn’t plan on letting go any time soon. His scent became the only thing worth smelling, ever. “Jackson? I can’t breathe.” Reluctantly I let go of my Danny, he looked shocked. I knew this was a bad idea, damn it. I turned to leave, “Where are you going?” I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, but I kept walking. I had to go and screw this all up, Danny probably has a good guy waiting for him and I had to be selfish and get myself hurt. I was only vaguely aware that the hand on my wrist hadn’t let go but I didn’t care, I just wanted to get outside where Danny’s scent wasn’t as overwhelming. I got outside only to find the scent was still very overpowering and I just wanted to cover myself in it. “Jackson, please slow down.” The voice was quiet but I obeyed, I slowed to a still then looked at the gorgeous man standing beside me. Instinct took over and I hugged him again, this time rubbing my face against his neck. “Umm, Jackson as much as I love the affection I wanted to talk to you.” The voice was louder this time and I flinched, mentally cursing myself for doing something so dumb. “Hey, no I didn’t mean it like that. Do you wanna come back to my place?” the answer was out of mouth before I could actually think about the implications of the question. “Yes”

Danny drove us back to his place, my stuff being left at Derek’s, after all I still saw him as my alpha. We took one step into Danny’s room and my favorite scent rolled over me in waves, which made me let out a sound of content almost like a purr. “I thought you were a were-wolf not a were-cat.” Danny chuckled and lay down on his bed, smiling as I looked around. “Danny, I’mgayandIlikeyou.” The words came out in a quick slur and I blushed looking down. “I understood none of that, can you slow down?” I took a deep breath,” I’m gay and I like you” I looked away, half expecting to be laughed at. “Jackson?” my name was whispered in my ear, so I lifted my head and looked Danny in the eye. Before I knew it lips were pressed on mine softly, but they were definitely there. I was so overly joyous that I started crying on his shoulder. “Jacky? What’s wrong?” his tone was soft and worried and it was the first time I’d heard the nickname since I was sixteen but I didn’t know what to say so I just kissed him, as gently as I could, trying to tell him that I was okay and how much I needed him. I pulled away to see the most amazing person I had ever had the luck of meeting. “can we cuddle?” I asked and was more than happy when the answer was yes. Danny laid down on is bed, moved to take his shirt off and put it on me. “What are you doing Danny?” I asked lazily. “Letting you be covered in my scent; Stiles was telling me about how wolfs like to be covered in the scent of the person they like and cover the person they like in their own scent.” He explained pulling my shirt over his head. He laid down and pulled me close to him, so I relaxed and cuddled into his side. For the first time since I left Beacon Hills I was happy and it was then that I realized it was all because of Danny. It always Danny and it would always going to be Danny.


End file.
